LunchTimeSmut
by Baileyjane
Summary: Little drabbles written to entertain twitter pals every so often - tales in tweets - now posted here to share. Short & sexy, Booth & Brennan. Rated M for safety but pretty mild.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I said I wouldn't do it, but here it is. You're welcome, #LTS crew - you know who you are! Now it's like it's always Friday…_

_For those of you who don't know - which is pretty much 90% of the people out there, I guess! - these little drabbles are known to my Twitter peeps as LunchTimeSmut - posted tweet by tweet once a week solely to entertain and get us all through a long workday. A little Booth and Brennan, not heavy on plot by any stretch of the imagination. For some reason, B&B always seem to be taunting each other in these, before getting it on. Not sure what that says about me, but whatever, it's fun. And kind of hot. All set before current canon - no babies in LTS!_

_Hard to really write much in 140 character tweets, so they started getting longer and longer and longer. Oddly enough, nobody complained, but my fingers get damn tired from typing 20 tweets in a row on my iPhone while sitting in my car in between shifts at work!_

_Anyway, I was told to share with the masses, so I hope you enjoy them as much as my Twitter pals seem to. They're not really that smutty, but the name fit, so LunchTime Smut they will forever be…._

**#1**

She felt the change in the air, that odd combination of electricity and comfort, and knew without turning around that he had walked into the room.

He sat down beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her close, nuzzling her hair with his lips.

She stiffened and tried to move away, even as her traitorous body began to respond instinctively to his touch, his smell, the proximity of him.

He tightened his grip on her, trying not to smile. He knew she was annoyed, and though he would never admit it to her, he found it adorable when she was trying unsuccessfully to hold a grudge.

He tilted his head lower and gently nipped her earlobe. She wriggled in his grasp, trying to suppress a moan.

"Stop it, Booth! I'm still mad at you, so don't try to charm your way out of this one!" She wanted her words to sound forceful, but didn't quite manage it.

He slid one hand down her arm, coming to rest between her thighs. "Bones, you know that I had no choice," he murmured in that low, sexy voice.

She huffed in annoyance, even as her legs parted slightly. "It's just not fair! I'm an excellent shot, I could have been much more effective in the field today if I was allowed to carry my own gun! At the very least, you could have let me use yours!"

Booth smirked. "Hey, I let you play with my weapon all the time!" He reached for her hand, placing it just below his Cocky belt buckle so that she would know exactly what he was referring to.

She rolled her eyes at his innuendo, and shook her head, even as her fingers began to move on him.  
>"You know, I find it somewhat offensive that you are attempting to use sex to placate me."<p>

Before his lips closed over hers, their eyes met, hers glassy with lust, his sparkling in amusement. He grinned.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, a little anger, a little making up. Set prior to established relationship. Enjoy._

**#2**

He didn't see it coming, but when he felt the sharp sting of her palm on his cheek, he reacted instantly. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around until she was pressed firmly against the door, held in place by his body.

She raised her free hand to strike him again, but froze when she saw the look in his eyes.  
>Dark. Glittering.<br>Her mouth opened in a gasp.

He recognized the split second when her anger turned to lust. Her blue eyes were bright.  
>He smirked, leaned closer, and murmured, 'Kiss it better."<p>

She gasped again, her knees buckling as desire swept over her at his tone, his words, the dizzying proximity of his body. "Wha-? What?" she asked shakily.

Closer. Lips brushing her earlobe.  
>"You slapped me. It hurt. Kiss it better."<p>

She opened her mouth, to argue, she thought, but instead a moan escaped.

Closer still. Hips jutting forward, his obvious arousal pressing against her.  
>"Kiss. It. Better. Now." Each word a hot breath on her neck.<p>

"Don't tell me what to do, Booth." She protested weakly, even as her hands reached for his belt buckle. She was finding it hard to think.

Suddenly he pulled back, no longer pinning her with his body, but still piercing her with his gaze. Just above his clenched jaw, the faint imprint of her hand.

As she tried to catch her breath, he nodded at her nimble fingers still working at undoing his pants. He smirked again. Cocky.  
>"Um, that isn't exactly where it hurts, Bones," he teased.<p>

At his words, she launched herself at him. Just before she thrust her tongue into his welcoming mouth, she replied, "But it WILL make you feel better."


	3. Chapter 3

_Last week's #LTS as posted on Twitter, a birthday treat for ladyjanegrey and a particular favourite of FireFly729's, who likes her smut "long and dirty"… In my imagination, this was pre-B&B hook-up, just because that makes it a little more unexpected and fun. Could go either way though, and really, not that important to the "plot", such as it is! _

_I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!_

**#3**

They'd each downed a few celebratory shots while completing their paperwork in his office that night, after solving an unusually tough case.

But she couldn't blame the scotch for her remark, because as he well knew, if anyone could hold their liquor, it was her.

So when he casually asked "Whatcha thinking about there, Bones?" they were both a little stunned at her reply.

"I was thinking that it really should be illegal for someone to look as good in a three- piece suit as you do, Booth."

She said it so matter-of-factly that it took a moment for her words to register, but when they did, he almost fell off his chair. He made a choking sound that had her worried, until she saw that he was staring at her, openmouthed. His "excuse me?" came out as a croak.

His obvious discomfort emboldened her. "I'm not sure what it is," she mused aloud. "By all standards, you are extremely attractive, but something about the addition of the vest to your usual ensemble….it's just so…."

Her words trailed off as she stood up from the couch, walked over to shut his blinds and lock his door. When she turned and approached him, Booth saw the hunger in her eyes, and trembled with anticipation and a little bit of fear. She was up to something, for sure, and damned if it wasn't turning him on.

Slipping between his chair and the desk, she skimmed her hands over his broad shoulders, glancing at the bulge in his pants with a knowing smile.

"So… criminal to be this sexy," she whispered, and slid her hands under his lapels, pushing off his jacket to reveal his vest.

Booth was so aroused that he could hardly breathe. He watched in shock as her nimble fingers began to unbutton him. All the while, she spoke.

"Really, it's just wrong for one man to be this appealing." His vest joined his jacket on the floor, followed quickly by his shirt and tie.

She leaned down to slowly lick his bare chest, and captured his hand, placing it briefly between her thighs so he could feel how wet she was.

"All damn day, I've been walking around like this." She sucked his neck. "This is what you do to me, Booth. Is that fair?"

As her tongue worked its magic on his skin, her fingers freed his cock then fisted him tightly.

"Well, Booth? Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Don't you feel bad for making me crazy?"

He could only moan and nod helplessly. "So, how will you make it up to me?" she demanded, as her free hand reached under her skirt and pulled aside her panties.

It was only when she slid down on him that he finally regained the power of speech. Grabbing her hips, he slammed her to him, and they both gasped at the sensation of their bodies tightly joined.

He leaned close to her ear and growled, "How about I fuck you 'til you scream my name?"

Taking a deep breath, she pretended to consider his offer, as she savoured the feel of him deep inside her. When his lips closed over her breast, she sighed with pleasure.

"I find that acceptable."


	4. Chapter 4

_So I HAD an actual Twitter LTS for today, but then suddenly this one decided to pop into my head and 1000+ words later, I realized that there was no way I was tweeting this sucker from my iPhone…_

_Thanks to RositaLG for the read-through, and to everyone else who has been reading and reviewing._

_This one takes place prior to season 6 for sure, because it's more fun that way. _

**#4**

When she opened the door, he brushed by her without saying hello and went straight to her couch, flopping down on it with a huge sigh. She watched him for a minute, concerned. He was clearly upset about something. Before walking over to join him, she grabbed two beers from her fridge. She sat down beside him, sliding one bottle his way.

"Booth, what's wrong?"

He opened his beer and took a long drink before he responded. "Parker wants to go to the circus." He said it in a tone that suggested that this was akin to Parker wanting to tattoo his entire body, or shave his head and join a cult.

She was confused. "So?"  
>He sighed again, and, refusing to meet her eyes, mumbled one word: "Clowns."<br>She couldn't help it, she laughed.  
>He glared at her. "Not funny, Bones. He really wants to go, and I really don't want to take him. And I can't tell him why."<p>

She patted his arm reassuringly. "Honestly Booth, the way you came in here, I thought that something terrible had happened. Your son wanting to go to the circus is not the end of the world. If it's that big of an issue for you, I can certainly take him. I'm not afraid of clowns."  
>He started to argue, "I'm not <em>afraid <em>of clowns, I just don't like them…wait, what did you say?"  
>"I'll take him," she repeated.<br>His eyes lit up. "Really?"  
>She nodded. "Of course. I enjoy Parker's company, and I do have a soft spot for the circus, after all..."<p>

At this, their eyes met for a long moment, and they both smiled, remembering.

"God, Bones, you're the best. Seriously. I don't know how to thank you. Anything you want, name it." Booth was effusive.  
>She was silent for a minute or two, contemplating, then the corners of her mouth curved into a slightly wicked smile.<br>"Anything?"  
>Booth saw the glint in her eyes, and knew he was in trouble.<br>"Bones…" he warned. "You're not getting a gun. And I'm not letting you drive my car. So don't bother asking for either of those things, I mean it."  
>She shook her head. "Don't worry, that's not what I want."<p>

There was another long pause as both took sips of their beer, Booth eyeing her warily.  
>Then she said the last thing that he would have expected.<p>

"Strip."

He choked and turned beet red. "What did you say?" he sputtered.  
>"You heard me." She replied calmly. "You said I could have anything I wanted if I take Parker to the circus, well, I want you to strip."<br>If possible, Booth turned even redder. Droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead. He stumbled over his words.  
>"Wait…I was thinking…you know…like, dinner…or, um…I'd watch one of your boring science documentaries with you or something...but...what? Strip? What…what exactly do you mean?"<p>

She didn't seem at all bothered by his panic.  
>"First of all, my documentaries are not boring, they are highly educational. Second of all, "strip" is by no means an ambiguous term. You know exactly what I mean, Booth. You're stalling. Take off your clothes. All of them."<p>

"Christ, Bones, are you crazy? No way. I am NOT stripping." He was nearly hysterical.

"Fine, then, I guess that Parker will have to be disappointed." She sat back in her chair, smiling smugly. She hadn't really been serious at first, but Booth's reaction was so entertaining that now she was determined to play this out. And hell, she was dying to get a look at what was hiding under those suits he wore.

He glared at her, then grabbed his beer, finishing it in one long gulp before slamming the bottle down on the table. Hard.

"This is unbelievable. You are unbelievable, Bones," he muttered, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head.  
>She shrugged. "Well, you can always tell Sweets or Angela that you, a trained sniper and decorated FBI agent, are too afraid of men with red noses and big feet to fulfill Parker's desire to go to the circus. Or, you can get naked, here. Now. It's up to you."<p>

He snorted. "You don't play fair, Bones." She really was incredible.  
>She laughed. "Never said I did, Booth." God, she was enjoying this.<p>

"Fuck!" He snatched the beer that she was sipping from her hands and drained it, before piercing her with his gaze. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed.  
>And then it hit him – she wasn't just teasing, she was actually turned on by this.<br>And all of a sudden, he was too.

"Fuck!" He swore again, and dropped the empty bottle on the floor, clenching his fists.  
>Then in a flash, he ripped off his t-shirt, revealing his muscled chest.<br>Holy shit, he was actually doing this.  
>It was hard to tell who was more shocked.<br>Brennan sat forward in her chair, transfixed, eyes glued to him.  
>He kept going, before he could change his mind.<p>

Belt, off.  
>Jeans, unbuttoned. Yanked down, leaving him in pale blue boxers.<br>Booth's cheeks burned as he watched her gaze travel to his obvious arousal. When she licked her lips unconsciously, he nearly lost it. He closed his eyes to block out the image and pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them. And waited.  
>"Socks too." Her voice was husky, almost breathless.<br>"Jesus, Bones," he whispered harshly, but complied.

Then he was naked.  
>In her living room.<br>Incredibly embarrassed and unbelievably excited all at the same time.

Without saying anything, she stood up, and approached him slowly. He watched her, barely breathing, as she walked around him, studying him, her eyes traveling up, then down, all over him, her face revealing nothing as she took in every inch of his body. Then she stopped and nodded. "Fine. Let me know what day the circus is coming to town so that I can put it in my schedule."

She turned to walk away, only to have Booth grab her arm and yank her back, holding her firmly in place in front of him, his fingers gripping her tightly. "Are you kidding me?" He was incredulous.  
>She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know what you mean, Booth. I said I would take Parker to the circus if you stripped. You did, and I will. Now if you don't mind, I am thirsty, and would like to get another beer. Would you like one?"<p>

She was so polite, he nearly screamed in frustration.  
>"No, Bones, I don't want a fucking beer. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm standing, NAKED, in your fucking living room, the last thing I want right now is a beer!" He was done playing games.<p>

He pulled her closer, furiously running his hands up and down her back, then lower to cup her ass and press her against him. Hard. She bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping, and, summoning the last bit of her willpower, she asked, her voice trembling slightly, "What do you want then, Booth?" Like she couldn't tell.

He gripped her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him and see the truth in his eyes. He leaned in, tracing her lips with his thumb, slowly, sensually, before saying simply, "Everything." At her whispered "So do I, Booth," his mouth closed over hers in a hungry kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_Light on the smut, but still enjoyable, I hope. As always, pre-season 6 and baby-free._

_This is what I would imagine spending time with Booth to be like. _

_Thanks to T for breaking my writer's block as she always does, and to B for the description of Booth's fingers - I had many suggestions, but hers fit the best for this. The others were quite filthy, so clearly I'm not the only one with that particular fetish... _

_Happy Friday, y'all!_

**#5**

All day long, it had felt like the world wasn't big enough for both of them.

In the car, hands and arms brushing as they reached for one thing or another.

At the diner, having lunch, knees knocking under the table, fingers meeting unexpectedly over his plate of fries.

In the elevator, at the Hoover building, with what seemed like the entire FBI workforce on board, bodies jostling them to the back of the car, pressing them against each other.

At the lab, on the platform, studying their latest victim, standing so close, breaths mingling, looking up and eyes meeting, hips bumping as they were crowded around the table with the rest of the crew.

He was everywhere.

So by the time they arrived at her apartment for some late night paperwork and take out, she was acutely and uncomfortably aware of his body. His big, strong, undeniably gorgeous yet off-limits-because-he-was-her-partner body.

It was driving her crazy.

So as they sat at her table together, and he loosened his tie, undid his top two buttons, and rolled up his sleeves, she thought she might scream. Instead, she served up the Thai food, poured herself an uncharacteristically large glass of wine, and opened her files with a sigh.

They worked quietly for a few minutes, with only the sound of chopsticks scraping on plates and pens scratching on paper breaking the silence.

Until…

His long, slender fingers began tapping a regular beat on the table. She shot him an annoyed glance, but he didn't look up.

Tap, tap, tap.

She eyed his hand, and for a moment, all she could imagine was stopping those fingers from tapping and making them do incredible, inappropriate things to her body. She took a gulp of wine.

Tap, tap, tap.

She snapped.

"Fuck, Booth, would you cut that out?"

He was startled into inaction by the ferocity in her voice. That and the fact that she had slammed her hand down on his, trapping his fingers under hers. He looked at her, confused by her sudden anger, but her eyes were staring at their hands, pressed together on the table.

"Bones?" His tone was gentle, questioning, but for some reason, it seemed to ignite her further, and she snatched her hand from his as though it burned, jumping up and backing away from him.

"Just stop! I mean it! I can't take it anymore, Booth! All day long, you've been around me. I can't move without you being there. I can't look up without seeing your face! You're everywhere! It's too much! My God, today it was all I could do not to…" Her words trailed off as she realized what she was saying, and she turned away from him, utterly embarrassed.

He stared at her for a moment, a long, measured look, taking in her words, her posture, her downcast eyes before making a decision.

He stood. "All you could do not to what?" He asked in a low voice.

She turned slightly, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "Nothing."

He advanced. "All you could do not to what, Bones?" He repeated his question more forcefully.

She trembled slightly, but still held firm, stubbornly staring at the floor.

"Never mind, Booth."

He suddenly closed the gap between them, grabbing her chin, tilting her head until her eyes met his. "All you could do not to do...this?" He leaned down to brush his mouth softly against hers, once, twice, before pulling back.

At her whispered "no, not that", his face fell, crushed, but before he could step away, she fisted her hands in his hair and yanked him closer. "More like this," she said firmly, as she opened her mouth on his and began kissing him senseless.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is an old one that was only on Twitter. _

_For sunsetdreamer, my Canadian pal, who seemed to very much enjoy this one for reasons that I don't care to speculate too much about.. Also because she was a brave girl tonight and tried some healthy juice even though she was quite opposed to it. I had to bribe her, but hey, it counts._

**#6**

They had been bickering all day. Not their usual lighthearted banter, but something with a little more edge. More anger.

He had been cranky since he woke. His alarm had gone off at a most inopportune moment – right in the middle of his (almost) wet dream, when his partner was naked and writhing and ready beneath him. Leaving him wide awake, hard, and frustrated as hell.

She was annoyed because, for some reason that she refused to analyze too deeply, she had spent extra care to look attractive that day, going so far as to wear a slightly-inappropriate-for-work shirt. A little sheer, a little tight, a little low-cut…a little sexy. She had seen him not-so-secretly admire her assets the last time that she wore it, but today? Nothing. He barely looked at her.

She didn't realize that her attire was, in fact, affecting him deeply. Actually, it was driving him crazy, given that only hours before, he had imagined burying his face in the spectacular cleavage that was now a little too prominently on display in the seat beside him.  
>So he tried his best to ignore her.<br>At the crime scene, she did her bone thing, he did his FBI thing, and finally, they were done.

As the last of the team departed, he sighed with fatigue and relief. "Today was the longest day ever."  
>She snorted.<br>"Booth, you know that's not possible. The passage of time is constant, and –"  
>At her words, something inside him snapped.<br>"Christ, Bones," he yelled, "Just for once, could you use that gorgeous mouth of yours for something other than arguing with me?"  
>Her stunned look didn't stop his tirade. "I swear, sometimes I can't decide whether I want to fuck your brains out or strangle you!"<p>

For a long moment, she stared at him, taking in his clenched fists, darkened eyes, tightened jaw. He was frozen, appalled by his outburst. He waited for her to punch him, swear at him, hell, grab his gun and shoot him with it.  
>But instead she asked, in a calm tone, "Are those my only choices?"<br>He shook his head, trying to understand.  
>"What?"<br>She stepped closer.  
>"I mean, fucking me or strangling me. Are those my only choices?"<br>"God, no, Bones, I, um…" His words trailed off as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, then dropped to her knees in front of him.  
>"Because really, then, Booth, the choice is clear." Her voice was matter-of-fact, and he gasped as she casually reached for his zipper. The brush of her fingers against his cock brought him to his senses. In a flash, he was on his knees, gripping her face in his hands.<br>"Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean -" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his, and he moaned as her tongue slipped into his mouth.  
>When they came up for air, he was breathing hard and holding her tight.<br>She grinned at him. "So, we're going with fucking me, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

_As always, takes place prior to any B&B hook-up, because that's how I roll._

_Even though I saw it with my own eyes on the premiere, I am still not entirely ready to live in the world where they are having a baby – except on Thursday nights, that is._

_Much thanks to RositaLG and some1tookmyname for their invaluable help._

_I'd love to hear what you think – still interested in reading about them back in the day when they were still fighting their attraction? _

**#7**

As she reached for another file, she noticed the silence. Glancing over, she saw him, sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep, reports strewn about on the floor and under his body.

She smiled and stood, stretching for the first time in hours. They had been in her office since early that evening, eating take-out, drinking copious amounts of coffee, trying to finish up the mountains of paperwork required to officially close a case.

She walked over, admiring him. Jacket and tie long discarded, his dress shirt was unbuttoned just enough for her to see his white undershirt peeking out. Perfectly fitted grey pants covered his long legs. And of course, bizarrely striped socks completed the ensemble. Her heart clenched at the sight, moved as always by the perfect combination of power and vulnerability that he managed to exude, even in sleep.  
>She couldn't help herself from reaching down and tracing the lines of his face lightly with her finger. Stubble darkened his strong jaw, a testament to the long hours he had been working. Her touch lingered on his lips before following the line of his throat down to where his shirt began.<br>She rested her hand on his chest, feeling it move up and down with each breath, and just watched him slumber, wishing all the while that she could just curl up next to him and revel in the feel of his warm body surrounding hers. He stirred slightly, and she quickly stepped away, not wanting him to wake and find her standing over him, appraising him.

But she froze when she heard, "Mmm, Bones."

The low, seductive tone of his voice made her weak at the knees, and she looked at him, startled. He was still asleep, eyes closed tight, lips curled into a smile.  
>She covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Oh my God, he was dreaming. About her. And apparently, in his dream, they were doing more than paperwork, judging from the next thing out of his mouth.<p>

"Yeah, oh, Bones, so…mmm," he groaned.

She had to sit down, finding herself suddenly breathless. Images flashed through her mind: Booth, naked, rising up over her before sliding inside. Booth, naked, under her, as she sank down onto him. Booth, naked, behind her, pressing his...  
>She shook her head firmly, trying to banish the thoughts. Clearly she wasn't the only one who had imagined what sex between them would be like, and while she was intrigued and undeniably aroused by the idea of Booth dreaming about her, about them, she knew that this was dangerous territory. They were just partners, after all.<p>

He moaned again, and she sighed, determined. She should wake him. Now. She stood on shaky legs and walked over to the couch. Fighting the urge to lean down and start kissing him, she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, whispering "Booth".  
>He shifted position but didn't wake up.<br>She tried again, more forcefully. "Booth."  
>She gasped as he actually smirked in his sleep before murmuring almost playfully, "Come on, Bones, I really wanna fuck you."<p>

She couldn't move. In the split second during which she weighed the pros and cons of how waking him and taking him on her couch might affect their partnership, the phone in her office rang. Loudly.

Booth bolted awake, and the first thing he saw was her, cheeks flushed, blue eyes wide, hands clenched at her sides, gaping at him. Disoriented, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey, Bones."

She didn't respond. The phone kept ringing as she continued to stare at him, making him a little nervous. What the hell had happened while he was sleeping? He looked around the room, trying to see if anything was out of place. Nothing. It was just him, and her, and their paperwork.

"Um, Bones? You okay? Don't you hear the phone?"  
>His words startled her out of her reverie. She turned quickly and walked to her desk, answering the call.<p>

Booth sat up on the couch, rubbing his face and yawning. As he tucked his shirt back into his pants, he noticed that he was half-hard. Shit. Foggy images of him chasing a half-naked and giggling Bones through his apartment, telling her in graphic detail what he wanted to do to her began drifting through his consciousness. Oh shit. He realized with horror that he had been having a sex dream. About Bones. While in her office. With her. Fuck. No wonder she had been looking at him like that. Oh fuck! What had he said?

As he panicked silently, she hung up the phone and sat behind her desk. She picked up her pen, but before turning to her paperwork, she asked, "Did you have a good nap, Booth?"  
>Booth shot her a worried glance, but her expression gave nothing away. "Um, yeah. I…I guess I was more tired than I thought. Sorry about that, Bones."<br>She shrugged off his apology and opened a file. "It's okay."

He took a deep breath, then, trying to be casual, he said, "Uh, did I say anything? You know, while I was sleeping? 'Cause, um, I think I might have been dreaming." Her eyes flew up to meet his and he flushed, adding quickly, "About the case. You know, chasing the bad guy and all that."  
>He could have sworn that the corners of her mouth twitched up, but she didn't stop writing, responding only, "Do you often speak while you're asleep? How very interesting."<p>

Aware that she hadn't really answered his question, and somewhat concerned about what that meant, he decided that escape was his only option until he could regain his composure.  
>"Uh, yeah. Maybe. Sometimes. I'm, uh, I'm going to get some more coffee. Want some?" She shook her head no, so he headed out of her office, quickly.<p>

But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her call after him with a laugh in her voice:

"Oh, and Booth, for the record? You do talk in your sleep. And just so you know, I would very much like to have intercourse with you as well."


	8. Chapter 8

_So, it's not lunchtime…and it isn't really smut…but it's here._

_ A week of writing grad school papers made it quite a challenge to get into this…I could easily have written Brennan and Booth debating the merits of using an ecological systems approach to preventing bullying, or debating the concept of identity and community…but smut? Yeah, wasn't feeling it._

_So it turned out a little sweeter than usual, but I hope you still enjoy it. Set pre-season 6, as per usual._

_Thanks as always to everyone who has been encouraging me, and Tracy and Jenn for their help._

_Thanks too for everyone who has alerted this series, and for your feedback. It makes my day to hear from you._

**#8**

She'd been fairly quiet as they ate, but he was so focused on displaying the proper amount of enthusiasm for the incredibly green and leafy and obviously healthy meal that she had proudly served him that he hadn't really noticed. And then he heard:

"Booth? Are we dating? Is this a date?"  
>She asked the question in her usual blunt fashion. He choked on his mouthful of vegetation.<br>"What? Why would you say that? What?"

She coloured slightly, but pressed on, her eyes not quite meeting his. "Well, we did spend the day together, and now we're here at my apartment, and you're pretending to enjoy the dinner that I cooked for you." At this, he opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand. "Please. I know you, Booth. I do appreciate the effort, given that I am merely trying to extend your life by improving your eating habits, and I'll have you know that kohlrabi is a staple of the diet in Kashmir and is eaten at almost every meal, and -"

Catching his eye roll, she stopped her lecture abruptly. "But that is beside the point."  
>She took a deep breath and continued. "As I was saying, I noticed that you changed clothes before coming here, and shaved again, I might add, and I must admit that I did spend more than my usual amount of time selecting something to wear for this evening… And although I have little experience in this area, it seems to me that this meets all of the criteria for a traditional date. I am aware that I sometimes fail to pick up social cues or subtleties, so I thought perhaps I'd ask. You know, just in case it is. A date."<p>

She fell silent, and looked at him, waiting. Her face was open, her eyes wide, and as she worried her lower lip with her teeth, she looked so damn young and hopeful and nervous that Booth felt his heart clench at the sight. And while part of him wanted to jump across the table and kiss the hell out of her, another part, perhaps a slightly bigger part, was scared to death. He'd loved her silently for so long, he wasn't sure he knew what to do if loving her openly was allowed. So instead of answering her, he said,

"Do you want us to be dating?"  
>"Do you?"<br>"I asked you first, Bones."  
>"Technically, I asked <em>you<em> first, Booth. You just changed the question marginally without responding to my original query, and then turned it back on me. So while your wording is slightly different, I am quite certain that – "

At his groan, she stopped talking. Jesus. He had never in his life met anyone who could aggravate him and arouse him all at the same time. Fine. He'd answer her.

"If I said yes, this is a date, what would you do?"  
>"<em>Are <em>you saying yes, or is that hypothetical? You know I don't like to speculate, Booth."  
>Yes, he knew. And he realized that despite the light tone of their conversation, this could be a game-changing moment for them. Before responding, he took a quick slug of wine, and tensed slightly in his chair, subconsciously preparing to jump up and chase after her if she ran. Then he spit the words out in a rush before he could change his mind.<p>

"Ok. Yes. It's a date. We're dating, Bones."  
>She looked at him for a long moment as he held his breath, terrified.<br>Then she nodded, saying simply, "Okay", before turning back to her meal.  
>He stared at her in shock as she calmly continued eating.<br>"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Despite his efforts to stay composed, his voice was raised, tinged with equal parts anger and hurt.  
>"Booth, I –" she started to speak.<br>"No!" He cut her off sharply. "I mean, Christ, Bones, this is a little monumental, don't you think? I just told you. This. Is. A. Date." He punctuated each word with a thump of his fist on the table. "This changes everything! So excuse me if I'm a little worked up here, but I happen to think that it's kind of a big deal!"

He sat back in his chair, trying to collect himself.  
>She watched him carefully for minute, weighing her thoughts before she spoke.<br>"I suppose I do have a few questions then."  
>He visibly relaxed. This was more like it. She always dealt with the new and unknown using facts. He waited.<p>

"If this is a date, will there be physical contact?"  
>Fuck. Not what he had been expecting. He swallowed hard before responding.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Physical contact, Booth." She said impatiently. "Like kissing, for example."<br>"Kissing?" His voice was slightly strangled. Clearly he hadn't thought this conversation through well enough.  
>But clearly she had.<br>"Yes. Kissing. You are familiar with the concept, Booth. Like perhaps, at the end of the evening, I walk you to the door and you thank me for a lovely dinner…" He smirked at that, and she glared at him, but continued, "and then you lean in and…" Her words trailed off.  
>"Kiss you?" He asked softly.<br>She blushed a little, but nodded.  
>"Well, yeah, Bones. I suppose that could happen."<br>Their eyes met and held for a long moment, neither of them able to suppress a slightly embarrassed smile.

She looked away first, taking a deep breath to steady herself before speaking.  
>"Okay. Now that we've established that there might, in fact, be kissing, can we finish our meal? If you're less than thrilled with the kohlrabi warm, trust me, Booth, it'll be even worse cold."<br>Booth rolled his eyes good naturedly but turned back to his plate. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought, until she piped up. "Hey, Booth? You know why else I thought that this might be a date?"  
>He looked at her, and couldn't hold back a grin. Her eyes were bright, and her smile was wide, and slightly mischievous. God, she was perfect.<br>"Why's that, Bones?"  
>"I put on my fancy underwear," she said proudly.<p>

There was an instant crash, as Booth threw down his fork and jumped up, knocking over his wineglass in the process. He pulled her to her feet, and she gasped.  
>"Booth! What are you doing?"<br>She watched in disbelief as he swept the plates off with his arm, sending them smashing to the floor, staring at her intently all the while.  
>Understanding dawned in her eyes when he said pointedly, "Thanks for the dinner, Bones. It was…lovely." The corners of his mouth quirked up on the word.<br>"Oh..." she breathed, licking her suddenly dry lips as he stepped closer. "Physical contact?"  
>He lifted her onto the table and she immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him.<br>He leaned in to run his tongue along the edge of her ear, before whispering, "Only if you promise never to make me dinner again."


	9. Chapter 9

_I know, it's not lunchtime. But it **is** a little smut. _

_Sorry for the long delay in posting, you know how it is, real life and all…_

_I hope it was worth the wait._

_Thanks for Tracy for the read through, and thanks to everyone who has put this on story alert and/or taken the time to review. I love hearing from you._

**#9**

"Admit it!" He taunted her.  
>"No!" She snapped.<br>She was getting irritated now, and he loved it. Somehow, sometime in the past few years, bickering with his partner had become as exciting to him as foreplay. So he goaded her a little more.  
>"Come on, Bones," he poked her with his pen. "You know I'm right. Just admit it!"<br>She glared at him. "I told you no, Booth!"  
>"Bones, you're no fun!" He whined, then tried his charm smile. "Please?"<br>"Booth, aside from the fact that your assertion is patently false, I find that you are behaving in an extremely childish manner and I wish to have no part in it. We have work to do." She said it in that snotty, intellectual voice that always turned him on, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the smug look off her face.

But he had a better idea.

"Fine," he sighed, and turned his attention to the papers in front of him.  
>A little surprised that he had given up so easily, she eyed him suspiciously for a few moments, but his gaze never strayed from his notes. Shooting him one last dirty look, she opened up her files and began reading.<br>For a while, there was silence as they both worked quietly at her kitchen table.

Then he stretched and yawned and leaned back in his chair, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt – just enough so that his white undershirt peeked out - before returning his attention to his reports. He hid his smile at her little huff of annoyance.

A few minutes later, he paused in his writing just long enough to roll up his sleeves, exposing his bare forearms, then reached in front of her to grab a file, accidentally brushing against her chest. He didn't miss the way her breath hitched at the contact, and glanced at her long enough to see that her lips were firmly set and she was glaring at her notes.

Perfect.

They worked a little longer, then he got up, kicked off his shoes, and strolled to the fridge. "Want a beer, Bones?" he asked casually, pretending not to see her eyeing his socks – they were patterned with tiny hockey sticks.  
>"No."<br>"Some water?" he offered, purposely ignoring her icy tone.  
>"No."<br>"Suit yourself." He opened his beer and came back to sit down, taking a few long, noisy sips before setting it on the table. He picked up a file and began reading, letting one of his long fingers stroke up and down the side of the bottle, occasionally swirling around the rim of it.

Then he waited.

It didn't take long.

All of a sudden she was in his lap, fingers madly working at undoing his belt buckle, lips sliding over his neck and throat, kissing, sucking.  
>He laughed, even as he tilted his head back to allow her better access.<br>"You're a real bastard, you know," she muttered in his ear before nipping it gently.  
>He laughed again, then grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her eyes were bright with arousal, and he couldn't resist pressing a long, hard kiss on her mouth, slipping his tongue inside to tangle with hers for a long moment before he pulled back and smirked at her.<p>

"So?"  
>"So what?" She worked his zipper down and reached into his pants, freeing his cock. He let go of her face and held her wrists instead to keep her from touching him.<br>"Don't you have something to say to me, Bones?"  
>It was damn hard to concentrate with her squirming in his lap, but he was sure as hell going to win this argument before he fucked her senseless.<br>"No," she panted, stubborn as ever.  
>"Are you sure?" He leaned over and ran his tongue down her collarbone, pausing to suck her flesh here and there until she moaned.<p>

Then he stopped.

She made a sexy little sound of protest, and he grinned, looking at her expectantly.  
>She scowled at him for a few seconds, then hissed, "Fine, I admit it! Okay? You're right, I'm wrong. I admit it, Booth. Satisfied?"<br>"Oh, I will be in a minute," he responded, pulling her panties aside and letting her sink down onto him.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'd apologize for the delay but apparently my excuse that you all have plenty to read with Dispatch's 25 Days of Smut, RositaLG's Warm Reads for Cold Nights, and va32h's Tis the Season didn't fly with some people, so here we go._

_ HUGE thanks to Rosita for her much-needed help on this one, it would absolutely not have been finished without her! She saved my ass on this one. Fact._

**#10**

He grabbed her firmly by the elbow and fairly propelled her out the interrogation room door, slamming it behind them before turning to her and yelling.

"Jesus, Bones! What the fuck are you doing?"

During their questioning of him, the handsome, successful ex-husband of their latest victim had been openly flirting with her, and she had been all charm and smiles right back.

Booth was incensed.

"That man is a murder suspect, for Chrissakes! And you're playing footsie with him under the fucking table? What is wrong with you?"

She wrenched out of his grasp and glared at him in confusion and anger.  
>"I was not playing with his feet, I didn't even touch him! I was just establishing a rapport in order to gain his trust!"<p>

He snorted. "Oh, establishing a rapport? Is that what you're calling it?"

She was outraged. "What? I've seen you use this technique many times and I thought it would work in this situation, as he clearly found me attractive. I was playing with him!"

He snorted derisively. "Playing him, Bones, not playing with him."

"Whatever." She huffed. "The point is, I was working the case, not setting up a date with him. You're being incredibly irrational about this, Booth, and I don't understand why. What is your problem?"

He stared at her for a few moments, angry dark eyes piercing impatient blue ones.

She could see that he was struggling to control himself, clenching and unclenching his fists and breathing deeply, but when he spoke, his voice was low and steady.

"My problem is that someone like that shouldn't even be talking to you. He shouldn't even be looking at you, let alone smiling at you." He took a step towards her.

"My problem is that when I think about someone like that putting their hands on you, touching you, I want to scream." He got closer.

"My problem, Bones, is that every fucking night I go to sleep thinking about you, and every fucking morning, I wake up hard and alone, and it's making me crazy."  
>He was right in front her now, trapping her between his body and the closed door.<p>

"My problem is that I want you, only you, and I want you to only want me, and when I see you flirting with another man, I want to shoot something."

She didn't respond right away. She stared at him, her expression unreadable.  
>He started getting a little panicked, wondering if he'd finally gone too far.<p>

When she spoke, his heart sank at her matter of fact words.

"Well, that is a problem, isn't it?" She said.

Embarrassed, he turned to walk away, but to his surprise, she stopped him.

"We can't have you shooting things, Booth."  
>Her tone was playful, teasing, and his surprise only grew when her hands slipped off his jacket, and she lifted his gun out of its holster. Setting the gun carefully on the table beside her, she unbuckled his holster slowly and pulled it off.<p>

"I mean, just think of all the problems that would cause." As she talked, her hands continued to move, running over his broad chest and shoulders.

"You'd be assigned to desk work." She pulled off his tie.

"You'd have to go back to therapy." She started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"And think of all the paperwork that comes with discharging your weapon. Isn't it something like twenty pages?" He could only nod helplessly as she slid his shirt off.

Her hands moved to his belt buckle, and he suddenly froze.

"Bones? What are you doing?"  
>She smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"<br>"You know what I mean," he chided.

She didn't answer his question, but instead leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
>"I have the same problem."<p>

She pressed a line of kisses down his jaw.  
>"I want you."<p>

She gently nipped his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.  
>"Only you."<p>

She pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before pulling back and finally meeting his gaze.  
>He was grinning, his brown eyes sparkling, and she couldn't help but smile in response.<p>

"Well, Bones, I'll fix your problem if you fix mine." He said teasingly.

Her smile grew as she leaned in until her lips were inches away from his. The glint in her eyes let him know that she wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"Deal." She whispered, and his mouth came crashing down on hers in a steamy kiss as he pressed her back against the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_As per usual, takes place pre-season 6, because really, it's just more fun that way. _

_Thanks to some1tookmyname for her read through and suggestions._

_And many thanks to everyone who has alerted and favourited this series.  
><em>_I know you're out there, so please, take a moment to review after you've read to let me know if you are enjoying these.  
><em>_It gives me the much-needed motivation to keep writing them._

**#12**

What had started as a seemingly minor disagreement in the car turned into a screaming match in the elevator, and by the time they were in her apartment, they were nose to nose, hurling accusations and insults. Later, neither would be able to say for sure who moved first, but suddenly angry words were replaced with lips and tongues and grasping hands and clothing tossed aside in the desperate rush to her bedroom.

After it was over, they both lay there, sweaty, spent, and more than a little stunned at this turn of events.

Not talking, not touching, not meeting each other's eyes.

Booth was equal parts ecstatic and panicked, wondering what the hell they had just done and why the hell they hadn't done it before, because it had been fucking incredible.  
>But he also wondered how long it would take her to get up and get dressed and be out the door.<p>

Then he remembered that they were in her apartment, her bed (he was in her bed!) and he realized that he was going to have to make the first move.

Metaphorically speaking, of course, because clearly the first move had already been made. And then a few more mind-blowing ones after that.

When he could finally breathe normally enough to control his voice, he asked as casually as he could,  
>"Um, Bones? What did we just do?"<p>

She looked at him quizzically. "We had inter-"

Horrified, he stopped her before she could finish, covering her mouth with his hand.  
>"Do NOT say that word, Bones, okay?"<p>

Her blue eyes flashed at him, but she nodded, so he removed his hand.

"But Booth, it IS the correct term for wha-" Again, he cut her off.

"I'm not arguing semantics with you right now, Bones, okay?"

"Well, actually, you are."

"Do you always have to be right?"

"It's not that I _have_ to be right, I just usually am. Facts are facts, Booth."

Exasperated, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, doubting that they would ever be able to discuss this like normal people.

"Booth?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Are we going to fight again?"

"No."

"Oh." She sounded a little disappointed, and he turned to look at her, surprised.

"Do you…do you want us to fight again?"

Her mouth quirked up at the corners, and she shrugged.

"Well, it turned out quite well last time."

He stared at her, incredulous, not entirely sure that she was saying what he thought she was saying. He motioned awkwardly between their bodies.  
>"You mean the…" He couldn't say it.<p>

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Yes, Booth, I mean the int-"

This time he cut her off with his mouth, and could feel her smiling against his lips as he kissed her long and hard.

_Thanks for reading! Love to hear your thoughts._


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy New Year everyone. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, it is great to know that you are reading and enjoying these. I really love hearing from you._

_Thanks to my Twitter pals as well for always being there to nag me - in a loving way - to update this...Thanks Tracy for the read through as usual._

**#12**

Dancing with him tonight had been a bad idea.

She swore she could still feel the press of his calloused fingers on her bare back…could still feel the scrape of his stubble when his cheek had brushed hers…could still feel her knees going weak when his lips had grazed her ear as he leaned in to whisper to her.

She fit so perfectly in his arms that it was easy to forget that he was just her partner.

After that, the rest of the reception was a blur. She was only aware of him.

And though the sensible thing to do would have been to say goodnight to him in the car and go inside alone  
>(as usual) and take care of the ache between her legs by herself (as usual), she found herself asking him if he wanted to come up.<p>

He stood so close behind her as she opened the door that she could feel the heat radiating off him. It made her hands shake and she fumbled with her keys. She dropped them, and, ever the gentleman, he bent down to pick them up.

He flashed his charm smile. "Allow me."

Annoyed by her own weakness, she snapped at him. "No, it's fine, Booth, I can do it."

He ignored her and unlocked the door, opening it with an exaggerated flourish. "After you."

He put his hand on the small of her back to usher her in, and that innocent touch was her undoing. She knew that she couldn't pretend anymore tonight.

She whirled around to look at him. "You should go." Her voice was fierce.

Confusion and surprise flooded his face.

"What? Why? Because I opened the door for you? Jeez, Bones, I know you're independent, but come on! I was just trying to be nice."

She shook her head, frustrated. "It's not that. Just go, Booth, please."

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him, worried now.  
>"Bones? Hey, what's wrong? I thought you had a good time tonight? Did something happen?"<p>

She laughed bitterly at his question. "No, nothing happened. Nothing _ever_ happens, Booth. That's what's wrong."

Bewildered, he used her line. "I don't know what that means."

"I know you don't. That's why you need to go." She could hear the resentment in her own voice, and he picked up on it immediately.  
>"What's going on, Bones? We were having a great time, and now all of a sudden you're pissed off at me. What gives? I didn't do anything!" He was getting irritated now too.<p>

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, his anger suddenly freeing her to let go of the last bit of restraint that she had.  
>"No, that's right, you didn't do anything. You <em>never<em> do anything. You dance with me, hold me close and whisper in my ear and then walk away, leaving me wet under my dress while you chat and smile and charm your way through the night."

His mouth fell open in shock, but she ignored him and continued.

"And now you're here, and you'll sit at my table and drink my beer and we'll laugh and talk and act like the best of friends, and usually that's enough for me, I swear it is. But all I can think about right now is how good it felt to be in your arms, and I just can't fake it anymore tonight, Booth, I can't. So please, I need you to go."

Her voice broke on the last words, and she swiped angrily at the tears that had gathered in her eyes before brushing past him.

In the kitchen, she poured a glass of water and slowly drank it, trying to steady herself, and she waited to hear the sound of the door closing as Booth left.

Instead, she heard his soft footsteps behind her.

Before she had a chance to turn around, to say anything, he spoke.  
>"We <em>are<em> the best of friends, Bones."

She bit her lip to keep from sobbing aloud. She couldn't deal with being just his friend. Not now, not tonight.

He walked closer.  
>"And it's not enough for me, either."<p>

She gripped the counter as her knees buckled in relief and joy.

He was right behind her, bracketing her with his strong arms and leaning in so that each word was a breath in her ear."I wanted to dance with you all night."

He pressed himself against her."I don't even know what I said to anyone afterwards."

He slid a solid thigh between her legs."All I could think about was how soft your skin was under my fingers and how much I wanted to keep touching you..."

One hand moved to her stomach and began to slide up, cupping her breast. "And God, you smelled fantastic, I needed to know if you tasted that good…"

His tongue snaked out and traced a path down the side of her neck.  
>"And the way you fit so perfectly in my arms…fuck, it's like you were made to be there, and I wondered if I would fit in you the same way."<p>

At that, she gasped, then spun around to face him, face flushed, eyes bright with desire.  
>"Let's find out," she said eagerly, before she captured his lips with hers.<p>

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!_


	13. Chapter 13

_This drabble was posted on Twitter months ago – but I had forgotten to post it here. I figured we could all use a little wet Booth to end our week on a high note. Enjoy!_

**#13**

She balanced the bags of take-out in her arms and knocked impatiently.  
>It had been a long day, and she was hungry.<p>

But when he opened the door, she knew she was in trouble.

His casual "Hey, Bones" went unanswered as she took in the sight before her.

Obviously freshly showered, his hair still dripped.

Her eyes instinctively followed the droplets as they rolled onto his broad, bare shoulders.

Down his smooth, muscled chest.

To where perfectly sculpted flesh ended in grey sweatpants slung dangerously low on tapered hips.

On his feet – garishly striped socks.

It was the socks that snapped her out of her reverie.

So silly, so classically Booth, and yet in such contrast to the pure masculinity of him.

She swallowed hard. Oh God, was she in trouble.

At the sound of his throat clearing, her eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. He looked slightly amused and somewhat predatory.

"Busted," he smirked.

She flushed, equal parts arousal and embarrassment, and played her usual hand.

"I don't know what that means."

He took a step closer and she found herself clutching the take-out bags tightly, biting her lower lip, fighting the urge to run her tongue across the beads of water that glistened on his skin.

"Like hell you don't," he growled.

She gasped as he ripped the bags from her hands, tossed them to the floor, and pulled her inside his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he stared at her, waiting, completely still now except for the tic in his jaw.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and desperately tried another bluff.

"Booth," she said hoarsely, "You…you just discarded our dinner…I'm…uh…I'm really...hungry…"

At her words, the corners of his mouth curled up into a smug smile.

Leaning closer, his strong hands slid under her shirt, his calloused fingers igniting her flesh as they trailed across her chest then down to her waist as he pulled her to him. Hard.

Just before his lips captured hers in a blistering kiss, he whispered,

"You're not the only one who's hungry, Bones."


End file.
